Talk:Chouchou
Name Where did this name come from? If you're removing the u it would be Cho-Cho. SeaTerror 15:51, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but the romanization is shushu, not shosho. 15:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Why Chu-Chu and not simply Shushu? sff9 (talk) 15:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) When I moved it I thought it would be best to keep the english spelling of the name while following the romanization, hence the - instead of one word. 16:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Nobody cares what the English names are. You might as well go change Bon Kurei to Bon Clay right now by that atrocious logic. SeaTerror 16:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The main problem for me is the use of "ch" instead of "sh", "chū-chū" in Japanese being pronounced like "chew-chew" in English, whereas the real pronounciation would be more like "shoe-shoe". sff9 (talk) 16:30, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I've heard the pronunciation both ways in different places. The "ch" and the "sh" can sound alike at certain times. Maybe we should ask Klobis or JapaneseOPfan. 16:47, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::In other words this change is based purely on a whim and doesn't originate from a databook source? If that's the case it should be reverted back to what it was! The talk page should be used first to discuss whether an article should be renamed and after the discussion has concluded if it's okay for the page to be moved or not. Not the opposite! Don't forget the basics people. MasterDeva 17:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I was moving it as part of getting rid of extra "u"s in characters' names, only the new name and the romanization didn't add up so I kept the u and rid of the o. 19:51, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :- :I watched the dubbed version, and they pronounced it like "shoo shoo" but in japanese, its just "shushu" with a short vowel ending. Try saying shushu really fast and you'll probably get what I'm saying. It really shouldn't be "ch" since people (like me) can make a mistake and read it like the "ch" in chocolate. I'm personally for Shushu or something close to that with "sh". 21:18, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Here's another one for you guys. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Lassoo#Name I edited the page but couldn't move it. SeaTerror 02:31, March 4, 2011 (UTC) # Chouchou is a French word for scrunchie. Chouchou is pronounced shushu in the Japanese. So Chu-chu is wrong. # 主守 Shushu means "to manage to protect". So his name should be Shushu. --Klobis 02:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, my mistake, sorry about that, go ahead and rename the page. 03:44, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Then delete the Shushu redrict page, or it won't let us move the page (existance of same name page). I can't delete it myself. 04:44, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Done and done, now please find all the redirects and redirect them. Also, the templates and pages with "Chu-Chu" or "Chou-Chou", please change them accordingly. Yatanogarasu 07:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) If you look at Chapter 619's cover, behind the fountain, you can see part of the shop name "Chouc...", so since the shop is named after the dog I think we can conclude that the romanization of Shushu is Chouchou. If the romanization Shushu doesn't come from any official source we should move the page. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 15:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :That's right. Shouldn't we wait for the raw though? sff9 (talk) 15:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) In the raw it's the same, but let's wait a bit to see if someone disagree. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89'']] 15:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually Oda himself has written it as Chou Chou since 1999 http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/4/4a/SBS_Vol_9_header.png SBS Volume 9 header. Ibaldesu 17:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I guess that kills everybodies arguments who argued that Oda always used spellings without the u. Looks like time to debate to move the articles when I get back from my trip. SeaTerror 18:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) In Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary his name is romanized as "Shushu". I do not know if this is worth more than the image of SBS. But like the Nefertari family, maybe we should adapt to the last known romanization. -Cdavymatias (talk) 14:41, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Manga > SBS > databooks. "Chouchou" appeared both in SBS and Chapter 619 cover. Cdwp22 (talk) 14:46, October 9, 2018 (UTC)